


**Announcement**

by NeamhCridhe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Kudos: 3





	**Announcement**

Greetings to my beloved readers.

You have all made me very happy since I started posting my fics on Ao3 and I couldn't thank you enough.

I've been thinking recently....because I have been stuck in a rut with being unable to focus on Neko BTS, or even my own personal novel, that maybe opening up a commissions for my readers would help keep the writing bug alive and maybe help get back into writing again more frequently. I already write for my group of girls on discord, and some of their fics can be seen here under the personalized fics section. But I thought that maybe giving you, the readers, a chance at having a fic with you, or a character of yours, in it would be a fun, but scary idea, lol. I don't want to put more pressure on myself by doing this, but I think it would be different enough from the usual of writing down ideas and never writing them into a fic or writing for my girls.

Also, these commissions will be entirely free, but I am going through a very difficult financial moment right now, so if you happen to enjoy the fics and wish to gift something, I won't say no. But know that it is NOT necessary for you to pay to get a fic. I know you all have your own responsibilities to take care of and I would never take anything from another who is struggling as well.

Lastly, in order to open these commissions, I have created a Discord group. For those who have not heard of Discord, it is free and similar to Skype and Team Speak, but with less bugs and better connections to others. You can DM, call, video chat, and there are voice chats available in servers as well. It is easier to get a hold of me on Discord, but know that my sleep schedule is backwards to your "normal" schedule, so I might not see something right away.  
  


[Neamh Cridhe's Discord for Commissions](https://discordapp.com/invite/dMbAmCx)

Thank you all so much for all of the support you've shown my fics. Now, come join my discord and request your commissions!


End file.
